Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to ice (or gelatin dessert product, e.g. Jell-O(trademark)) making devices used inside freezers, more specifically, ice trays. Existing ice trays and other ice making devices in freezers have permanently-attached cavities that produce ice with a single shape. Therefore, the end user is unable to determine the shape of the resulting ice that forms.
The methods used to remove ice in most freezer trays are complicated. Some methods involve twisting, or temporarily altering the shape of the ice tray. Other methods involve the application of forces on one or more sides of the ice container, and utilizing kitchenware.
Another limitation of existing ice making devices involves freezer space shortage. The fixed size and shape is difficult to fit inside fully packed or small freezer designs.
This invention allows the end user to make ice pieces with one or more shapes by utilizing inserts with various pre-shaped cavities.
The invention employs two simple ice release and removal mechanisms. The individual ice pieces are removable as pairs, or in their entirety from the freezer tray unit.
Each ice-forming insert can be used individually, without the remaining kit components. This helps to effectively manage freezer space, when desired.
Inserts fabricated from high temperature resistant material are multi-functional. These inserts can be used to freeze and bake items.